Conventional project plan management tools lack automation and functionality to easily and effectively build, quality assure and maintain a complex project plan while conforming to professional project management standards (e.g., standards provided the Project Management Institute or another similar authority). Further, conventional project management techniques are characterized by manual tasks that are complex, mentally-challenging and time-consuming. These manual tasks include determining project plan problem areas that need heightened focus, integrating large volumes of project plan details, and maintaining baseline integrity. Still further, known project management applications (e.g., Microsoft® Project) are limited to identifying only one or a minimal number of schedule conflicts per opening of a project management file for a project plan that includes a substantial number of schedule conflicts. Moreover, conventional project performance measurements indicate a project is ahead of schedule overall while providing no indication that a significant number of tasks of the project or a number of critical tasks are behind schedule. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.